


If You Want To

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: Dr. K., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written by request.  
> Prompts: Dr K., Nick, anger

Nick's breathing heavy, his skin flushed and sweaty, his hip planted hard against Chris's ribs. He says, "Fuck it, I just can't deal with her any more," and Chris listens close, hears the rhythm of Nick's words, hears the ball hitting the pavement and springing back against Nick's open palm.

"Then don't," Chris says, reaching in for the steal. Nick blocks, but Chris is quicker. He spins right, shoots off the dribble. "Nothin' but net," Chris crows, and Nick swipes the bandanna from Chris's hair as he runs by.

"That's it?" Nick says, taking the ball back to half court. He sounds pissed, and Chris is damn glad to hear it. " _Don't_. Is that your professional opinion?"

"Yep," Chris says, looking up to meet Nick's eyes, all blue fire and open wounds. "That's it. You're a big boy now, Nick. Aaron's grown. The girls are out of the house. So, you don't want to deal with your mother any more, don't. Cut your losses and move on. But you get that the moving on part is key here, right?"

"I get it," Nick says. "I just don't know if I can do it."

"You can if you want to." Chris reaches up, brushes the sweat-soaked hair from Nick's face. "I'll help you, man. That's what I'm here for."  
   
   


\--End--


End file.
